Reasons why this wiki is garbage
1. If this wiki was good, TS would be admin 2. My name is Maxwell, and I hate every single one of you. All of you are fat, retarded, no-lifes who spend every second of their day looking at stupid pictures. 3. u mak me sick 4. there is not enough Natalia Poklonskaya posts here 5. Open the door 6. Get on the floor 7. Everybody walk the dinosaur 8. As we speak, I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. 9. hi every1 im new!!!!!!! holds up spork my name is katy but u can call me t3h PeNgU1N oF d00m!!!!!!!! lol…as u can see im very random!!!! thats why i came here, 2 meet random ppl like me _… im 13 years old (im mature 4 my age tho!!) i like 2 watch invader zim w/ my girlfreind its our favorite tv show!!! bcuz its SOOOO random!!!! shes random 2 of course but i want 2 meet more random ppl =) 10. Today is not your day. Tomorrow doesn't look any better. 11. Aoccdrnig to rscheearch at Cmabrigde uinervtisy, it deosn’t mttaer waht oredr the ltteers in a wrod are, the olny iprmoetnt tihng is taht the frist and lsat ltteres are at the rghit pclae. The rset can be a tatol mses and you can sitll raed it wouthit a porbelm. Tihs is bcuseae we do not raed ervey lteter by it slef but the wrod as a wlohe. 12. http://knowyourmeme.com/users/tornadospeed 13. you see this???? she isnt drop dead skinny. she doesnt have a thigh gap. she has curves, like every real woman should. this is true beauty in the flesh. 14. have you ever had a dreams that that you um you had you you wi you could you do you wi you want you you could do so you you do you could you want you want him to do you so much you could do anything?﻿ 15. It tastes like dorito dust. 16. YOU SUCK. EVERYTHING YOU DO SUCKS. YOUR LIFE SUCKS, YOUR FAMILY SUCKS, AND YOU SHOULD ALL JUST KILL YOURSELVES. I LOVE YOU, BUT NOT REALLY, BECAUSE YOU SUCK. 17. Will you marry me? 18. The game. 19. Food: It's what's for dinner. 20. What's tat, Sandvich? Kill them all? GOOD IDEA! 21. MS was here. TS for admin. 22. TS isn't admin. 23. TS was admin but was demoted because the beauros are hella wasted literally 100% of the time 24. NC also isn't admin 26. Needs more Giant Zangoose 27. Where's 25? 28. Everyone here is wasted literally 100% of the time 29. I just knocked this one 8975 reasons away. 30. filler 31. filler 32. filler 33. filler 34. Rule 35: the complien show died 36: UMG or Comp aint adimn and dat suuuuuuuuuux 37: SCP-173 isn't admin. 37.5: Everyone is sad 38. This page died 39. Nobody talks about Banana Launcher 40. YOU'RE TOO SLOW! 41. Be honest. The wiki is better than early 2014. 42. Meaning of life 43-334 don't matter. 335. Best number ever 336 - 665 don't matter. 666. HYPER REALISTIC BLOOD! 667-8999 don't matter. 9000. This isn't high enough. 9001. IT'S OVER 9000!!!!! 9002. dead meme 9003. Yee 9004. I was thrown from reason 29 to here. Category:Copypasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Garbage Category:Stupid stuff Category:True stuff Category:TS for admin Category:Hmmmm i wonder whats for dinner Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Maxwell is stupid Category:Maxwell approves! Category:Dafuq maxwell? Category:Things that maxwell hates for no actual reason Category:Lol Category:Call of Duty sux lolz Category:Lololololo Category:John madden